Currently, bezels used on touchscreen displays are typically flat and surround the display surface as shown in FIG. 1. In a non-movement environment (e.g., non-turbulent environment or non-shaking environment), such bezels may be sufficient for usability of the touchscreen; in such a non-movement environment, a user will typically only need to use one finger to operate the display. In a movement environment, however, and in particular during in-flight turbulence or while driving on a poorly paved road, on an unpaved road, or off-road, it can be very difficult to operate a touchscreen without providing some additional “anchoring” for the hand and palm, so that finger movement can be precise in turbulent or rough conditions. For example, during medium to severe turbulence, the user's arm can be subject to significant motion as a result of the turbulence, such that the user may not able to consistently and successfully operate the touchscreen.
An additional problem with currently implemented touchscreens is that currently implemented touchscreens offer inadequate tactile feedback for determining finger position and motion during vehicle movement; such inadequate tactile feedback reduces the positional accuracy of touches on a touchscreen display.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and system configured to improve hand stability while operating a touchscreen display during movement situations and configured to increase the positional accuracy of user touches on a touchscreen display.